1. Adult supporting cell transcriptome: we are in the process of characterizing and validating transcriptome (single-cell mRNA-Seq) findings in the adult mammalian cochlea in both mouse and human temporal bone tissue. 2. Mechanisms of endocochlear potential development and degeneration in the mammalian organ of Corti: accumulation of cDNA from single cells in the stria vascularis and lateral wall during endocochlear potential development and into maturity for single cell mRNA-Seq profiling is underway. We are investigating the potential of novel imaging modalities to characterize the cell surface interactions between marginal and intermediate cells in the stria vascularis.